His Next Life
by writing-to-music
Summary: It's been years since Alec died, and Magnus has not found real love since. Will the appearance of a mysterious stranger change that? Rated T for mentioned major character death. First multi-chapter fic, please review!
1. Twenty Years Later

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with a new multi-chapter story! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Magnus or Alec, or anybody. *sobs in corner***

 **Chapter 1**

The man sat at a bar. He stirred his drink and took another sip. Unbidden, the memories of those eight beautiful years came flooding back to him. He managed to stop the flood with a shake of his head. He could not think of him, especially now, of all times.

The man did not want to think. He stood up. It had been a mistake coming here, to this noisy, claustrophobia-inducing mess of a gathering place. He stood up and swept out, not in the dramatic fashion of years gone by, but quietly. He walked home in the rain, trying so hard to keep it together.

On the way home, he glanced up and saw a sign. _Central Park_. And an empty bench peeping into his ray of vision.

That was all it took for his carefully constructed walls to fall. Magnus collapsed onto the empty bench in the deserted, hidden park, sobbing. Memories overwhelmed him, all with a common denominator. Alec. Alec smiling and blushing – only Magnus made him smile like that. Alec running his hand through Magnus' thick black hair. Alec's hideous old black hoodies, faded to gray by countless washings. Alec killing demons, side by side with Magnus. Alec kissing Magnus in front of the Clave. Alec being so brave and perfect.

It had been twenty years since Magnus's blue-eyed angel was killed by a Greater Demon. He was only twenty-six. Magnus and Alec had had eight precious years together. They married once it was made legal in New York. They had wanted to adopt a warlock foundling baby. Alec had been waiting for the Clave's permission. They never adopted the baby.

Magnus's sobs intensified as he thought about the last time he saw Alec. Alec had received news of a rogue new werewolf in Manhattan. The Shadowhunter had volunteered to help. Alec had headed out at 5pm, saying it shouldn't take longer than an hour, even as he kissed Magnus goodbye.

"It'll be fine – just a rogue werewolf. Probably new. I'll just introduce him to Maia. See you later!"

Five hours later they found him, bloodied and bruised in an alleyway, having been lured into a trap by a Greater Demon and having lost the fight. Isabelle had found him and called Magnus. He had known instinctively what had happened and could barely bring himself to answer.

"Magnus...It's Isabelle..."

Alec's funeral had been an honourable one, with a large attendance. Magnus didn't go. He was curled up like a cat on their sofa, with Chairman Meow and Alec's beautiful favorite ratty hoodie.

Twenty years and Magnus had not found anyone who had come halfway to Alec. Isabelle and Jace both had families of their own, and neither spoke to Magnus much these days. Jace, for one, could not bear the sight of Magnus, as Magnus reminded his of his lost parabatai. They were moving on and, for once, the immortal warlock could not.

As his tears finally ceased, he became aware of a presence beside him. Embarrassed to be caught breaking down like this, he turned to the person...and froze.

Alec.

It couldn't be. Alec died twenty years ago.

 **A/N: Love it? Hate it? Constructive criticisms only, please, no flames! Reviews and PMs make me happy** **J**


	2. The Strange Man

Magnus couldn't breathe for the memories that overwhelmed him. Alec, his Alec, his angel, was standing right in front of him, looking as beautiful and perfect as ever.

"Are you okay?"

Magnus snapped out of his trance. Alec – could it be _Alec_? – just asked if he was okay. Why would he do that? Why hadn't they had a joyful reunion yet? Magnus scanned the man again and his heart shattered all over again. This man had no runes, no Marks. This was not Alec at all.

"Hello?" The man waved his hand in front of Magnus' face. "Do you need help?"

He cleared his throat. "No, I'm sorry. You look like someone – someone I knew." _Knew_ was the understatement of the century, but Magnus did not need to tell this person all of his secrets, even if he did look amazingly like Alec. Alec was the only one he could tell all of his secrets to.

The man must have noticed that Magnus was on the verge of tears again, because he sat down next to him on the park bench and patted his shoulder comfortingly. Magnus usually would not have liked to be touched by a stranger, but this man had something so protective in the way he looked and moved.

"What's your name?" Magnus asked.

The man looked taken aback, but only for a moment. "Archer Lux," he said gently. "And I'm guessing you're Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn."

Magnus scoffed. "I'm surprised myself that I'm still holding that position. I haven't helped many people these last few years." He then paused. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I know about the Shadow World, don't act so surprised. It's been a 'family secret'"- there he made air quotes with his fingers – "but I like to think I'm up to date on things."

There he hesitated, before saying softly, "Maybe they kept you as High Warlock because they knew they couldn't find anyone better."

Magnus stared. He was amazed to find out that this man – this _mundane_ – knew who he was, and complimented him, at that.

Archer noticed his staring – and _blushed._ It was amazing and wonderful and so very _Alec_ that Magnus had to remind himself that he was not transported back twenty years in time, and this man was a complete stranger. This man named Archer.

Archer. _Archer_. Oh, fate was cruel.

Magnus was snapped out of his reverie by Archer's rambling.

"-so sorry if that was too forward, I didn't mean to make you upset, I mess everything up –"

"No, stop, it's okay. I'm not offended, Archer. Quite the opposite," Magnus said gently. It was at this point that he remembered that they were both sitting on a park bench in the middle of the night. Well, morning, really. Magnus could just see the sun starting to rise above the treetops of Central Park, spreading its softly coloured rays throughout the night sky, turning everything bright.

"It's getting light. Do you want to go get breakfast?" Archer asked, almost absentmindedly. Then he caught himself, realizing that he had just technically asked Magnus out, and stared at him, awaiting his answer.

Magnus did not know what to reply, at first. It still almost felt like he was cheating on Alec, with a mundane that looked just like him. But, Magnus reminded himself painfully, Alec was dead, and Magnus felt a connection to this man that he hadn't felt since Alec. He hadn't felt this kind of connection with the dozens of people he'd slept with, or dated briefly and then slept with, in an urge from his friends to move on. This was so familiar and so different.

So Magnus Bane, for the first time in years, took a leap of faith, and said "Yes. Yes, I'd love to."

 **A/N: What do you think? Do you like Archer? Does Magnus seem OOC? Am I cruel for ending this chapter here? Yes, yes I am. New update soon! Please review!**


	3. Magnus Starts Over

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the support you guys have been showing His Next Life! I really appreciate it when you take the time to review and PM me. :D I'm going to update every Thursday – I promise!**

 **To forbesqueen (Guest): That's a great idea, but I've already drafted the story and your idea wouldn't fit in with where I'm planning to take this. Thank you anyway** **J**

 **To Guest: Haha that's hilarious, I wasn't thinking of the TV show when I named him but wow, they are super different!**

Archer took Magnus to a small, slightly rundown diner on 21st St. It looked rundown but, Archer assured him, the food was fantastic. Magnus found that this was nearly always the case with family-owned diners.

They had waffles with whipped cream, which were indeed fantastic, the crispy-sweet morsels melting on Magnus' tongue and as they ate, Magnus asked Archer some questions of his own. Magnus learned that Archer's family was dead, had been for a while now, Archer was adopted, and he was 19. Magnus also learned that Archer liked to talk – another difference from Alec. Magnus mentally cursed himself. He had to stop comparing them. This man was not Alec.

"So, your adopted family's name is Lux?"

"No, Lux is my birth name. I changed it back when I turned eighteen."

After breakfast, Archer picked up the check and ignored Magnus' protests. He guessed that Magnus would not have any money with him, as he had spent it at the bar the night before. Embarrassed, Magnus was forced to admit that he was right.

But before they parted ways, Archer scribbled his phone number on a stray napkin and handed it to Magnus. "This was fun – call me, okay?"

And with that blush again, Archer was gone. Magnus made his way back to his apartment. It was a lot farther than he'd thought. Where had he gone last night, in his blur of sadness?

Magnus turned the key in the lock and entered his apartment. Almost immediately he was assaulted by a drunk vampire, who had obviously just been about to open the door.

"Great party," the vampire slurred, before collapsing at Magnus' feet. He didn't know there was a party.

As it turned out, there wasn't. Well, not unless "party" meant a dozen vampires passed out in various parts of his apartment. How in all nine circles of Hell had vampires gotten into his apartment?

Magnus immediately kicked them all out, and after they had gone, moaning and nursing hangovers, he surveyed the damage. The apartment looked like a tornado had hit it. He heaved a sigh and dropped to the floor, suddenly too spent to bother snapping the mess away. This was hardly recognizable as the same apartment it had been twenty years ago. Back then, it had been a place of light, a place of laughter, a place filled with love and happiness and Alec.

Magnus could only imagine what Alec would say if he saw Magnus now. He would shake his head sadly and tell Magnus that he needed to move on. Magnus did need to move on. He couldn't forget Alec, ever, but while he still existed, Magnus needed to _live_.

He stood up, suddenly filled with a new energy, and began to magic the mess away. Soon the apartment was clean, and he felt so much better it was almost silly. Magnus took a deep, invigorating breath, and reached for his phone.

 **A/N: Reviews make me happy** **J**


	4. Three Phone Calls

**A/N: And here's chapter 4! I have to say, this was hard to write. That's why it's super late. Please don't hate me** **L** **Hopefully you guys like it. I am honestly amazed at the amount of feedback I get on my stories and I am truly grateful for each and every one of you. Thanks** **J** **Now, here's the chapter. Enough of my cheesiness.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing's changed. I still don't own anything.**

Not much time had passed since his meeting with Archer when Magnus decided to call Catarina. She had always been anxious to hear how he was doing in the twenty years since Alec's death, and Magnus was finally happy to have some exciting news to give her. He reflected on how nice she had been to have to put up with him crying into the phone many nights after Alec's death, and was hopeful that she would react to Archer in a positive light.

However, it was not to be. Catarina sounded genuinely excited at first, but as soon as Magnus launched (rather poetically) into a description of Archer's beautiful blue eyes, she became suspicious.

"Magnus," she began sternly. "Does he have black hair too?"

When Magnus replied in the affirmative, Catarina sighed so loudly Magnus could hear it through the phone. She started yelling at him, again so loudly that Magnus had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"That isn't how to get over Alec! The one-night stands with Alec lookalikes were one thing, but you need to stop hooking up with everyone with blue eyes and black hair!"

Angry at this imminent dismissal of Archer, who honestly seemed different, Magnus countered Catarina by making a snippy remark and hanging up the phone. Still aggravated at Catarina's reaction, Magnus reached for the phone again and called Archer, reading the numbers off of the napkin from earlier.

Archer answered on the first ring, almost like he had been anticipating the call. Magnus almost smiled at the eagerness with which Archer greeted him. After the usual pleasantries, which were unusually natural, with no awkwardness, they discussed that morning's events.

"It was really nice talking to you this morning," Archer said, and Magnus could practically _hear_ his smile. "Do you think maybe," he added shyly, "you would like to go out for dinner sometime?"

Smiling himself at the Alec-like hesitation, Magnus agreed, and set the date for the next day. He knew he was being a little bit hasty for someone he had just met, centuries of dating taught one that, but there was something about Archer that Magnus really wanted to know more about. He felt that strange connection again, and this time fully embraced it.

"Tomorrow, then?"

"I'll see you then."

After ending the call to Archer, Magnus dialed one last number – Clary's. All of his recent reminiscing about Alec had got him thinking about the Mortal War and the Dark War, times many Shadowhunters and Downworlders now knew only from history books. That, in turn, had made Magnus remember Clary.

Post-Alec's death, Magnus had (rather shamefully, he now realized) cut all ties with that particular family of Shadowhunters. He only associated with Shadowhunters now for political reasons, and had not talked to a Shadowhunter other than Jia Penhallow in a long time.

So, it was on an impulse that Magnus dialed Clary's number. He was hoping it had not changed in all the years he had not dialed it. Sure enough, the number still connected, but the voice that answered the phone was decidedly not Clary's. It was Jace's.

"Hello?" Jace said, sounding wary. They must have erased his contact.

"Jace, it's Magnus."

"Magnus, what is it? What happened?"

"Nothing – I was calling to see how Clary is."

Jace's tense voice relaxed at the mention of Clary. It didn't take a genius to guess why – Clary and Jace had been married for sixteen years and they still loved each other just as much as they had during the days that Magnus knew them.

"Clary's fine, she's busy these days though, what with the kids and all."

Kids? Magnus didn't know that Clary and Jace had had children. It was with a pang that he fully realized the amount of separation from other people he had inflicted upon himself. Well, it was twenty years too late to change that now.

"Magnus?"

Magnus realized he had been too caught up in his own thoughts to answer.

"Magnus, I know we haven't spoken in awhile, but we're good. Everything's fine."

"That's good," Magnus said, and he meant it. "You and Clary deserve to be happy."

"You do too, Magnus," said Jace, and there was a softness in his tone. "You do too."

And after that last phone call ended, Magnus was filled with a sense of peace that he hadn't felt when he had cut himself off from Shadowhunters twenty years before. He could try again, to make friends. He had all the time there was, after all.

 **A/N: What did you think? Please tell me, feedback is my reason to write. Next chapter soon. (Ahahaha, famous last words.)**


	5. Can't Move On

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next part of Magnus and Archer's story! I hope you like it** **J** **Important note: as this story is going to get a little complicated (I will try my best to make everything clear though), I really need help spotting plot holes. If you guys find any, PLEASE tell me right away and I will fix it. Plot holes are the most annoying thing ever to me and I would appreciate your help on that** **J** **Okay that's it, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING AND NO ONE.**

The next day, Magnus started to get ready for his dinner with Archer. Especially as he wasn't sure what to expect, he made sure to pick his dinner outfit with care. Not too flashy, as he didn't want to come off to strong, but with just the right amount of sparkle. For the first time in a long time, his outfit screamed Magnus Bane.

When Magnus Portaled to the restaurant (a waste of magic, but the subway was so dirty these days), he was surprised and pleased to find Archer was already there. Upon seeing Magnus, Archer made eye contact from the table he was sitting at and smiled. Archer had dressed for the occasion as well, in a suit that looked very appropriate to the Italian restaurant they were eating at.

Magnus breezed through the restaurant, ignoring the glances from the diners around them, and sat down across from Archer. He was surprised and pleased to find that Archer had taken the initiative and ordered them each a glass of wine.

They made small talk, both trying to overcome the slight awkwardness they felt as two people who still didn't know each other that well. Even with the connection they shared, both felt in that moment that they were, after all, no more than acquaintances.

Gradually, after a few jokes on Magnus' part, the ice was broken. Archer talked about his life freely, as though he couldn't wait to share everything. He had an apartment in Brooklyn, which he used to share with a roommate, but who had recently moved out. He had always been fascinated with learning about the shadow world, but it was killing him to not have anyone to share his knowledge with.

Magnus listened intently to everything Archer had to say. To his surprise, Archer had a very extensive knowledge of the shadow world, more than any mundane he'd ever known. He knew history, and specialized in the Mortal War and the Dark War, oddly enough.

Archer asked, "Are you familiar with those wars? They were pretty recent."

Magnus smiled half-heartedly. "Am I familiar with them? I fought in them, alongside the Shadowhunters."

Magnus could almost see the pieces clicking together in Archer's head. "You mean... you're the warlock who blocked Clary's memories, and fought with Jace Morgenstern? And you and Alec Lightwood..." he trailed off.

Beneath the confident exterior, Magnus felt himself cracking into little pieces as Archer looked at him with sympathy. God, what was wrong with him? Even twenty years later, hearing Alec's name from the mouth of another made him feel this way?

Archer broke the strained silence. "Magnus, I'm so sorry. That must have been horrible."

Magnus just looked at him. Archer. Mundane. So naive. He had no idea. Magnus paid the bill, saying a hurried goodbye to Archer and trying to stop the tears coming in the middle of the restaurant. It would not be a good idea to cry in public.

But once back in the safety and privacy of his own apartment, Magnus lay on his couch and let the tears go. Why? Why was he thinking of Alec again? Maybe Catarina had been right, maybe it was a bad idea to date someone who was almost Alec's doppelganger.

However, as proven again and again, Archer was not Alec, in personality and otherwise. He was different, and Magnus needed to accept that.

He needed to get over Alec. There was no escaping it. Alec was gone, and never coming back.

So Magnus decided to make things right with Archer, and try once more.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. The Absent Phantom

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Thank you again for all the reviews and PMs – they make my day.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing (except Archer).**

Magnus didn't waste any time making things right with Archer, as he invited him over the very next day. Archer was sweet, almost overly understanding, and immediately accepted his apology for running out the night before.

Yes, it was all nice. But something was wrong. Magnus put it down to the elephant in the room – Alec's death. Neither wanted to talk about it, but the fact that they both knew was enough to stop any sort of easy conversation.

Finally, Archer attempted to breach the subject. Carefully, as if he was afraid Magnus might break down again, he acknowledged Alec.

"Tell me about the Dark War. I've been itching to hear what you have to say about it."

A smile played around Magnus' lips. "A fan of war heroes, are we?"

Archer shrugged. "It's always been sort of a fascination of mine, to learn as much of shadow world history as I can. Anything you want to say is fine."

Magnus said slyly, "Now, Archer, is this a date or an interview?"

"A date," Archer said immediately, and then hesitated. "Well, if that's okay with you."

"It's perfectly okay with me," Magnus said breezily. "What did you want to know?"

"Well, what they looked like would be a good start."

"I can do that."

Being, as always, a bit of a show-off, Magnus decided he would use a spell to show Archer. He drew a pentagram, than with a flourish, summoned phantom-like figures of several people. They weren't the actual people, of course, or Magnus would have tried this with Alec years ago. But they were like memories, just phantoms of the past.

First, Magnus drew from deep inside his mind his memories of Jace and Clary.

Seeing the red-headed girl and the golden-eyed boy, both teenagers, both posed like they were fighting, made Archer gasp. Knowing as much as he did about the Mortal and Dark wars, he immediately recognized them and named them, tripping over Jace's incredibly long list of last names.

Magnus laughed at that, and then drew another memory. These phantom figures were Simon and Isabelle, in a similar pose. Again, Archer recognized them on sight.

"I'm wondering now why you wanted to know what they looked like," Magnus smiled. "You seem to know already." He was grinning inwardly at Archer's puppy-like enthusiasm.

For the next phantom, the memory was of Alec. He chose a less intimate memory, from back when they weren't that close. This, he decided, was the best way to not completely lose control again and hurt not only his emotions, but also mess up the spell.

But, something seemed to be going wrong. As he tried to project the memory, he found his magic being blocked, almost, by another source. Frowning, Magnus pushed harder, and harder, at the carefully constructed spell inside his mind, trying to break that barrier. Being a very powerful warlock indeed, he managed to project it, but what he saw when his eyes opened were a huge surprise.

The real Archer, not a projection of Alec, was standing inside the pentagram, looking vaguely confused. Quickly, Magnus released the spell, and deconstructed the pentagram to help Archer out. He was a mundane; he could get hurt being involved in a spell like that.

Archer thanked him for his help, and brushed off his apologies about the accidental teleportation. Magnus didn't know what had gone wrong, nor did he know what had caused that barrier. But the one question on both of their minds was why did Archer appear in the pentagram when Magnus was thinking of Alec?

A stunned look dawned upon Archer's face. The conclusion had come to him, apparently. When Magnus urged him to tell any suggestion he had, his idea was incredible.

"What if – no, it couldn't possibly be – I _am_ Alec?"

Magnus shook his head. He wasn't Alec. They were too different. But Archer was looking at him with those blue eyes, and the word "different" didn't seem to be registering at the moment.

"Archer, you mean a reincarnation? I have never heard of that happening, ever."

"But think about it. If it was to happen to anyone, it would be you and Alec."

Maybe, Magnus thought. Maybe he had been given a second chance.

And that thought was too good to pass up. He would consider that theory for now – it was the best one they had, and there wasn't any evidence against it, was there?

"Okay," Magnus said. "You might be."

And not long after that, both still a little shaken, they parted ways.

Once Archer was outside the apartment door, he grinned, and a couple of sparks flew from his hand in excitement.

Magnus had bought it. Archer Lux's plan was working.

 **A/N: Evil laugh...Reviews please!**


	7. Revealing the Truth

**A/N: What's that? An update? Yes, yes it is. Thanks again for your feedback, it's all appreciated. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Archer.**

As the days wore on, Magnus thought about Archer's reincarnation theory. It simply wasn't possible, by any magical rule that Magnus had ever heard of. Good souls went to heaven with the angels; bad souls went to hell with the devils. It was a fact as old as anyone could remember, even the oldest warlocks. Excepting the extraordinary case of Jonathan/Sebastian Morgenstern, Magnus had heard few tales of necromancy, and had never attempted it himself.

And even that wasn't strictly necromancy – it was a special spell. So, this reincarnation could not be possible. It was just silly.

To clear his thoughts from the maze they had entangled themselves in following Archer's departure from his apartment, Magnus decided to take a walk. He left his apartment and strolled through the streets of Brooklyn. They didn't look all that different from twenty years ago. The people still rushed around, nobody looking up from their phones or the sidewalk. Everyone had something to do, or somewhere to be.

Magnus didn't. He had no clients that day. He hadn't for a long time, he realized. They stopped coming around after awhile. It was a miracle he still retained his position as High Warlock of Brooklyn. Probably, he only still had it because he was the possessor of the Book of the White. That would probably be powerful enough to make even a lesser warlock a High Warlock.

Snapping out of his thoughts for a moment, he looked around, and realized that he was at the same entrance to Central Park that he had been at when he first met Archer. It really was weird, the way his thoughts kept coming back to the mundane.

 _Mundane_. Magnus frowned. Something wasn't adding up. He had bought Archer's explanation of his shadow world knowledge, as he knew of other mundanes with similar situations. However, there was something else Archer had done, something that had slipped his mind at the time, something that really wasn't possible for a mundane to do.

Magnus cast his thoughts, once again, over Archer's past visit, and gasped.

The _pentagram._

Archer, a mundane, should not have been able to be teleported into the pentagram. He should have burned up, as a pentagram couldn't hold anyone who didn't have –

 _Demon's blood_.

Magnus sat down on the bench at the entrance to the park. It was the very same bench he had cried on, that night that seemed so long ago now, but he wasn't thinking about that. He pulled out his phone and dialed Archer's number.

Archer picked up on the first ring. What was he doing, sitting by his phone waiting for Magnus to figure it out? He had to have known, all this time. Having demon's blood – _being a warlock_ , was something you knew from the day you could think for yourself.

"Hello?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Magnus demanded. "That isn't just something you leave out of a conversation!"

A sigh was heard from the other end of the line. "Where are you? We need to talk in person."

Well, Archer was certainly straightforward. He didn't waste time asking Magnus what he was talking about. It was actually quite endearing – _stop that!_

"The same place as before," Magnus said, and then hung up. Now was not a time to be petty, but he couldn't help feeling like Archer should figure out a riddle for a change. Hopefully, it would take him a while, in which case Magnus could think things over more logically, without his thoughts being crowded by improbable reincarnation theories.

No sooner had this idea been set upon than a Portal opened right next to the bench, and Archer stepped gracefully out of it. Magnus jumped up, ready to tell Archer what he thought of people who deceived him, when Archer started to speak.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I wish I had told you from the beginning. I didn't want you, or I, to have false hope about where – where this could go. I know I look like Alec. I was scared that you would only like me for that, and that you knowing who – who I really am would make me seem like an idealized version of Alec. I didn't want to hurt you when you found out that I'm not."

Magnus didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to believe.

"I really like you," Archer breathed, moving closer, and looking remorseful. However, his expression turned when Magnus didn't move away. "A lot."

His eyes didn't have a glamour on them, now. The wandering thought consisting of _why couldn't I see through that glamour before_ was quickly banished from Magnus' head when he saw that Archer's eyes matched his own, only – blue.

Blue cat eyes.

Magnus leaned over, just enough to press their lips together.

Because this – this was hope beyond anything ever felt before.

This hope had potential to become love – love that could not be torn apart by the years.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed** **J** **And no, it isn't over. Not even close. There's still more of Archer to be revealed, wink wink.**


	8. Archer's True Intentions

**A/N: Hey guys! Look who's updating, lol. Also, I wanted to mention that I have put up a poll on my profile, so if you want to check it out, that would be great. Okay, enough self-promotion – on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Archer.**

Following the revelation in Central Park, both Magnus and Archer, the former being more dazedly, blindly happy than the latter, decided it was definitely in their best interests to see more of each other. Archer spent more and more time at Magnus' apartment, where they talked about every subject under the sun, run-on sentences punctuated by kisses.

Archer seemed to be interested in anything, everything that Magnus said. He drank up the knowledge and stories. Determined not to repeat any of his past mistakes, Magnus found himself sharing a lot more of his past than he ever had with anyone else – anyone but Alec. The sight of a face in front of him that looked just like Alec's wasn't helping matters, either. Certainly, Archer and Alec had their differences, but for the most part, Magnus could almost make himself believe they were one and the same. Between the listening, and the quiet admiration, Archer's behaviour almost exactly mirrored what Alec's had been when they first started dating.

Of course, you had to except the fact that Archer wasn't hiding his sexuality and by default Magnus from his family, and the fact that Magnus was being more open and honest.

It was so perfect, free from the mistakes of the past and idyllic. Until the one day it wasn't.

Until the one day everything went so very wrong.

Magnus woke up early, which was very unusual of him, but he had heard his door shut. A quick glance out into the guest room confirmed his suspicions – Archer had left. Archer had often stayed the night, in the past few weeks. They hadn't gone farther than kissing and Archer sleeping over, but Magnus had hopes for later.

However, it was weird of Archer to leave early. The other times he had stayed overnight, they had breakfast in the morning. It was a lovely time that they shared, almost domestic, which was another thing that Magnus hadn't realized he missed. Magnus couldn't help but feel confused and a little hurt that Archer had left so suddenly, and decided that he would look for a note, or some sort of clue that Archer had actually had a reason to leave, so he got dressed quickly.

It didn't take more than five seconds after he walked into the living room that he noticed what was wrong.

Archer was gone, no note, but that wasn't the problem. Archer being gone paled in comparison to the feeling he experienced then. It was a feeling of complete absence, a feeling of weakness and powerlessness. He still had his magic, but it was in such a smaller quantity. He hadn't felt like this since before –

Before he came into possession of the White Book.

Magnus rushed to the book's hiding place, which he had changed after Alec died. Frantically he searched through the dusty tomes – he had figured hiding it in plain sight was the best option – only to find that his worst fears were true.

Archer had stolen the White Book. And, thanks to all of Magnus' information that he had so foolishly told him, he knew exactly how to use it.

"Damn it!" Magnus cursed. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been, how he never really questioned Archer's ability to hide his warlock's mark for as long as he had, how he let Archer in, and _told him everything_. If it had been anyone else, he would have been the first to tell them that they were being played by a Dark warlock – how else could Archer have been able to maintain a glamour around Magnus?

As the entirety of the situation sunk in, Magnus realized that he had started to fall for a Dark warlock, just because he looked and acted like Alec. He was never going to be over Alec, ever. But, that issue could wait. This couldn't.

There was an evil warlock loose on Brooklyn, and he had the White Book, and it was all Magnus' fault.

He opened a Portal.

 **A/N: Do you hate me? I wouldn't blame you. Reviews?**


	9. He Is Betrayed

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter!**

 **...and please don't hate me, I PROMISE this has a happy ending okay bye**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Archer.**

Magnus spent most of that horrible day tracking Archer throughout New York. It was intense and insanely difficult as Archer had done his very best to cover any tracks he might have left. Both Archer's Dark magic and his possession of the White Book made it nearly impossible.

The key word, however, was nearly. Magnus was much, much older and more experienced than Archer, and Archer's covering of his tracks was slightly sloppy. Had Archer been more experienced, more practiced, Magnus would have despaired of ever finding him.

Because Magnus, with all his time spent around Archer, reading him, did not know what Archer wanted. He wanted power, that was certain – but the first step he would take to gain it was a mystery to Magnus. Was Archer trying to pull the same trick as Sebastian Morgenstern, and was going to raise an army? Or did Archer just want New York City? Magnus highly doubted both of those choices – neither of them seemed like Archer.

Then again, what did Magnus really know about Archer?

Nothing, really. Archer had played the part of the eager student/shy lover to perfection. He had combined his natural thirst for knowledge with just enough trickery to make Magnus fall for him, just by looking and acting like Alec. That was one thing Archer was not a novice at – acting, Magnus reflected grimly. He'd tricked and hurt Magnus, and Magnus would find him.

And find him he did, in the late afternoon. The sun was still blazing brightly in the sky, which provided the setting not with the urgency it needed, but rather with a sense of calm. The weather was as deceiving as Archer was.

Nothing could be that wrong on such a nice day, could it?

No, nothing, except that when Magnus finally found Archer, it was at an abandoned warehouse in a very bad part of town indeed. And there were signs of it not being only Archer there, no – Magnus saw that Archer was not alone. He had the sinking feeling that Archer had the vampire clan leader, Lily, with him.

Magnus paused outside of the warehouse shortly after reaching this conclusion. If Archer was as powerful as Magnus had deduced, he was going to need backup. Archer as Magnus had known him was one threat – but Archer using Dark magic and the White Book was entirely another.

And as much as Magnus opposed the idea, he was going to need someone very strong for backup. He was going to have to swallow his pride and call the Shadowhunters.

How long had it been since him and the Shadowhunters had worked together? It had been years, in fact, twenty years. Aside from the phone calls from a few weeks ago, he hadn't spoken to a single Shadowhunter in twenty years. He saw how horrible it had been to reject them after Alec's death. They could have grieved together. Instead, he had left himself to fall into the consuming well of solitary grief, and coped with it in the only way he knew how – drinking and wild parties.

Brushing aside his thoughts to return to the situation at hand, Magnus overcame his pride and the shame that accompanied having to call the Shadowhunters for help, and dialed the once-familiar, never-forgotten number on his phone.

The call went smoothly, the Shadowhunters being aware of the predicament Magnus was in. Apparently they had been given an anonymous tip citing Archer as a potential threat, and they had people in the area. Magnus, thinking back to whom he had told about Archer, felt his mind land on Catarina. The thought brought a slight smile. Catarina had seen through Archer, even without meeting him.

Hanging up, Magnus was seized with the desire to go in and confront Archer. He had been betrayed, and vengeance, something he hadn't felt in a while, was running high, as was adrenaline. Although he was already slightly tired from tracking Archer all day, that couldn't be helped. He had no one to draw strength from.

Magnus Bane had always been fond of dramatic entrances. He made this one in a grand fashion, bursting through the doors quickly, looking the very picture of revenge. He wasn't scared of death. Death could only bring him to Alec again. So this dramatic entrance was made without any fear at all.

Though his dramatic exterior betrayed no surprise, he was shocked at what he saw.

In a split second, his eyes had managed to capture, in detail, a sight he wasn't going to forget anytime soon. Lily, usually so strong and capable, was bound to a chair, tied so securely that there wasn't the slightest chance, even with her vampire strength, to escape. Her chair was situated under a window, and the rays of that sun would, should the curtains be opened, fall directly on her.

Archer, who had had his back turned to the entrance but snapped around when Magnus entered, was holding a vial of what could only be holy water, as the small burns on Lily from where it was dripped was anything to go by.

Magnus' eyes met Archer's. Archer's soft blue cat eyes had gone red, sharpened by Dark magic, the colour harsh and jolting. This was the first time, Magnus realized, he had ever been truly repulsed by Archer.

The other thing Magnus had noticed was that the room contained at least fifteen lesser demons, all of which (he realized now) had been glamoured by Archer. He was suddenly very glad he had called the Shadowhunters, as they would be able to dispatch the demons after Magnus had inevitably been killed by his own foolishness.

Archer, having been startled by Magnus' grand entrance, was only able to call the demons off at the last second. They had been prepared for Magnus to find them, but not that he would make such a commotion out of it.

Clearly, Archer didn't really know Magnus, either.

"Stop!" Archer exclaimed in an unnervingly calm tone. "I'll deal with him."

It was scary how fast the demons obeyed.

Archer's hand tilted, spilling another drop of water onto Lily's skin. Lily made an agonized sound through the gag, barely able to look at Magnus and plead with her eyes for help.

Magnus, free from the threat of the demons (at least for now), started towards her, but was stopped when Archer's hand flew to a metal rod attached to the curtains.

"One more step and she dies," Archer said, still oh so calm. "Or, do whatever creatures like her do instead of dying."

Magnus froze. He couldn't take that risk. Quite besides Magnus' liking of Lily, there was the fact that if Archer killed Lily, he would become the clan leader of the Dumort, and that was not a situation Magnus wanted.

Archer, one hand still on the rod, lowered down and placed the bottle of holy water at his feet. He stretched out his now-free right hand towards Magnus.

"Any last requests or questions?" he asked. "I may answer them, or I may just kill you, but I am nothing if not polite."

Without thinking, Magnus blurted out, "Go to hell."

"Already been," Archer answered, "when I decided to work for my father."

Archer paused. He could see the hastily stifled, but irrepressible, curiosity in Magnus' demeanour.

"Oh, you want to know the full story?" he added, questioningly. He smiled. "Too bad."

And with that, he shot a bolt of red light straight at Magnus' heart.

 **A/N: Next chapter coming tomorrow, I've already finished it.**


	10. Fight Between Warlocks

**A/N: I love writing cliffhangers. Lucky for you, though, here's the next chapter, in the fastest time I've ever posted!**

 **Special shoutout to forbesqueen, your review made me laugh :)** **It's so amazing to think of people getting that many emotions over my story. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and nobody except Archer.**

As the red bolt of light shot towards Magnus, he dropped down on his knees, almost to the ground with his head bowed. The bolt hit a demon who had tried to disobey Archer and sneak up behind Magnus, and the demon screeched in agony before exploding in a pile of dust.

After that, the world swirled in utter chaos as the Shadowhunters were revealed. They had used glamour runes to sneak into the building, probably through the still-partly-open door. Then again, maybe not. Knowing Shadowhunters, they most likely had come through the skylight just for kicks.

Dispatching several demons along the way, the Shadowhunters made their way to Lily, trying to reach her before Archer had the chance to –

Archer pulled on the metal rod.

The curtains opened and Lily let out an agonized noise. They were only open for the slightest second, but it was enough to cause her unbearable pain. She slumped over in the chair, passed out.

However, she wasn't dead. The metal rod had been knocked back into place by Magnus when he sprung at Archer. Archer dodged quickly, but his movement allowed Magnus to save Lily's life. The Shadowhunters, having reduced the demons to piles of dust, all went for Archer as well.

Unfortunately, they all went at him from the same side, the side furthest from Magnus, and so it was almost too easy for Archer to make a cage form, its Dark magic-enhanced bars ensuring the Shadowhunters were unable to escape - at least, until Archer was overpowered.

And that was a service Magnus would be glad to perform.

Archer recovered his stance and the two glared at each other, so different from whatever the last few weeks had been. The last few weeks had been lies, all lies.

Archer sneered at Magnus, the expression contorting his face. As horrible as it looked, Magnus almost preferred it to the calmness of before. It meant he had made a chink in Archer's emotional armour. If Archer was afraid, that meant Magnus still had a fighting chance.

They faced each other, neither daring to make the first move. Magnus would, except his recent brush with death at the hands of Archer's power had made him more cautious.

"So," Magnus began, not taking his eyes off of Archer's. "I believe you said something about a backstory? I, for one would really like to hear the reasoning, if there is any, behind this."

"Why should I tell you? I could kill you now," Archer said.

"Why haven't you?" Magnus challenged. "If you keep putting this off, you might as well tell me."

Archer seemed to rethink it, before deciding on the element of surprise, shooting another bolt of crackling red magic at Magnus. Fortunately, Magnus' years of experience served him well again, and he dodged it easily. Archer couldn't surprise him anymore.

Or so he thought. "I won't fail my father," Archer said. "I was born to serve a Greater Demon."

A Greater Demon? That was a shock. Magnus didn't think there had been any living warlocks born of a Greater Demon since him. But Archer said he had been born to serve his father...

"Were you hoping to win his favor?" Magnus said mockingly. "Even after knowing my own experiences with my Greater Demon parent?"

"You fought for the wrong side," Archer spat. "You fought with them!" He gestured to the Shadowhunters. "I am not so weak as to refuse Dark magic."

Magnus snapped, and the battle commenced, both warlocks fighting as best they could. The concrete floor underneath them cracked from the force of so much energy being thrown.

And despite Archer's newly found powers, his inexperience was his downfall. It seemed to take forever, but in the end, it was Archer who found himself pinned to the ground by Magnus.

"Going to kill me?" Archer breathed, and suddenly his eyes looked blue again. Magnus didn't know how he still had the strength to enforce a glamour. He looked even more tired than Magnus felt.

And the trick with the blue eyes? It almost worked. Almost.

But Magnus had fallen for Archer's tricks too many times before.

"No," answered Magnus coolly. "You don't deserve that."

And with that, he punched Archer in the face, a direct hit to the jaw. Archer's head fell back.

The cage evaporated, leaving only traces of black magic behind. Magnus slipped the White Book out of Archer's inside pocket, and felt the power he had been missing return to him.

The Shadowhunters ran to where they lay, and suddenly everything was blurry. Magnus had not expended that much effort in a long time, and there was nobody who would let him draw power from them. As strong hands propped him up and took Archer away, Magnus felt himself fade into blissful unconsciousness.

 **A/N: Only two chapters left. The next one's a long one – you'll see it later today :)**


	11. Magnus Is Rewarded

**A/N: Goodness gracious, you guys are so sweet. I really appreciate when you take the time to review my story. I can't thank you enough – but I can try. Thank you, and here's the final chapter. *except the epilogue, it is coming!**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing but Archer is mine!**

Magnus sat bolt upright, and realized with a jolt that he was in his own bed. He wasn't so stupid as to wonder if this was a dream, as he knew it couldn't be. He hurt, all over. Magnus knew that he had completely over-exerted himself, and only wondered how long he had been passed out.

Trying to collect his thoughts, he was relieved to find that he remembered winning the fight, and, faintly, Archer being taken away by the Shadowhunters. Most likely he would go to the City of Bones, and be kept there for a long time. Archer would have plenty of time to reflect on the choices he had made in his life. He was still very young, and maybe the time in captivity would serve to help him reconsider his choices. Ah well, Magnus could be optimistic.

He got up slowly, the exhaustion of the previous day just slightly less pronounced, and dressed in his signature sparkly style. The simple action helped him to feel more like himself, and helped lift his spirits slightly. He still hadn't fully processed the fact that Archer, who had seemed to be his second chance at a relationship like the one he'd had with Alec, had betrayed him, and was now gone.

With vague thoughts of getting coffee going through his mind, Magnus left his bedroom and walked out into his living room – and froze.

It had to be an exhaustion-induced hallucination, or he was still asleep and dreaming, because of course it was, he was still so tired and he rubbed his eyes and _he was still there_ and Alec died twenty years ago.

Yet there he was, in Magnus' loft, getting to his feet as Magnus appeared in the doorway.

"There's no way," Magnus stuttered out, "no way, you can't be real, and you can't."

In just a few long strides, Alec – _Alec_ – crossed the room and enveloped Magnus in a hug. It felt so real it was cruel.

"But I do feel real, don't I?" said Alec, the first of his tears punctuating his sentence.

Magnus drew his face back, just the barest fraction, enough to see Alec's face. It didn't look any different than it had before – before he died.

Alec smiled that same shy smile. Oh, that was real – not even Archer could replicate that smile. He started to say something, but couldn't as Magnus cut him off with a kiss.

It was perfect, familiar, thrilling. Magnus felt like an addict who, after thinking he had quit, got just one more taste and was instantly hooked again. The difference was that the addict would feel guilty. Magnus felt nothing but joy.

Somehow, as both had their eyes closed, they managed to stumble over to the sofa, and sat there, reveling in the heady feeling of being together again.

After what could have been minutes, or possibly years, they broke apart. Through the haze that had invaded Magnus' brain, there came questions. Alec could see the unspoken questions in Magnus' face – he had always been good at that – and he answered as best he could.

"I wasn't quite dead," he began softly.

"The Greater Demon who killed me – and no, it wasn't Asmodeus – took my soul with him, but instead of throwing me loose to the demons of the hell dimension, he kept me with him. He showed me," here Alec paused, swallowed, and went on, "he showed me you, your disbelief, your grieving. I watched as you lost yourself to the life you'd had before we met."

"My sadness was keeping him very well fed," Alec continued. "But seeing you? That was what kept me sane."

"I knew the demon's plan – he had no reason to hide it from my hearing. With the strength my grief was giving him, he assumed a human form, and went looking for a mundane woman who looked like me. He seduced her, and when the child was born, he placed him under the care of a mundane family, with instructions to name the child Archer. The family, many of whom worked with Dark magic, agreed."

"So Archer was born to serve his father," Magnus murmured. "His entire purpose was to grow up and charm me for your pain. And I fell for it."

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault," said Alec gently. "I wanted you to move on, you know that. Just – Magnus, that was the one person I least wanted you to spend your life with!"

They laughed at the irony, still holding each other close.

"But then, why are you here?" Magnus asked.

"You defeated Archer," Alec said, smiling. "I watched, I cheered for you. The demon's plan didn't work, and the combined force of Archer's defeat and my happiness destroyed his hold on my soul. I'm free."

"Then why do you have a body?" Magnus asked quietly. "They found yours, dead."

Alec's smile grew again, wide. "The angels – they don't always make their favours a big deal."

"Honestly, I'm surprised," said Magnus, and then they were kissing again, and they had all the time in the world to do so.

 **A/N: *smiles***


	12. Their Next Life

**A/N: Welcome to the epilogue. We're here! After months and months of procrastinating, revising the entire storyline and you wonderful people being so patient with me, we have finally arrived at the last chapter of His Next Life. I'm kind of sad! It's been so cool to write an actual chaptered story. Thank you once again for every review you wrote, every favourite and follow you gave me, and every lovely PM you sent me. You guys are awesome. Cheers!**

 **Disclaimer: No matter where he is or what he's done, I own Archer and nothing else.**

Magnus walked through the park. He reflected on the similarities between this night and the night he had met Archer. It was a clear night, clear enough that if you were anywhere else but the middle of a city, you could probably see the stars. He was walking through Central Park, the opposite direction he had been walking that night.

Tonight, he would approach the bench from the other side of the path, both literally and figuratively.

He was no longer the sad, broken person he had been for all those years. This was the shock he needed to realize what was truly important.

Alec. Alec was what was truly important.

Alec was his other half, his soulmate, for half of him had died when he believed Alec dead. There had never been anyone as important to him as Alec, and now he could finally realize there never would be again. If only it hadn't taken him this long to realize it in its entirety.

Reflecting, he noticed a marked similarity between that night and this one. On both nights, he had been thinking of Alec. The first night, he had been sad, depressed, desperate – this night, he was hopeful, joyous, exhilarated. What a contrast – what a difference. It almost marked the end of an era.

He finally reached the bench, and was greeted by the smiling face he now knew he never would get tired of seeing. Alec, his Alec, who had suffered so much for him, just for the chance that they could finally have this moment, and all the other moments that were sure to come soon.

"So you did get my text! I was wondering when you were going to show up," Alec said, bestowing Magnus with another smile. Magnus only smiled back, and kissed him softly. There was no need for words then. His heart was too full.

Hand in hand, they walked away, out of Central Park, back towards the city.

As the sounds of New York City got louder, they left behind the bench which brought back so many memories, good and bad, pure and bittersweet. They left behind the troubled times of the past and only walked forward, into the city, towards some new adventure.

They walked forward into their next life.


End file.
